KENYANG
by Whis-san
Summary: "Oyaji, nanti reaksi ibu gimana ya kalau kita ikut lomba makan tadi?" tanya Shikadai pada ayahnya. Shikamaru langsung gemetar, membayangkan Temari sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan siap menghempas mereka dengan kipas. (Inspirasi dari Episode 94) cover by : Whis-San


**Disclaimer : I do not own Boruto, all to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Oyaji_, nanti reaksi ibu gimana ya kalau kita ikut lomba makan tadi?" tanya Shikadai pada ayahnya.

Shikamaru langsung gemetar, dia lupa mengatakan pada Temari bahwa hari ini ada Kompetisi makan besar. dan sialnya, dia hanya mengajak Shikadai untuk mengikuti acara tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya.

_'Aduhhh gimana ya..'_ Shikamaru mulai bingung sendiri.

Mereka berjalan lunglai menuju rumah, acara kompetisi makan tadi benar-benar nyaris membunuh perut dua Nara ini. sebenarnya sih, ini ide Shikamaru. kebetulan Hokage ketujuh juga meluangkan waktu dengan putrinya, jadi Shikamaru berpikir kalau hari spesial seperti ini akan asik mengajak Shikadai untuk ikut suatu lomba.

"Kalau ibu tahu kita ikut lomba makan, dia bakal ngamuk..." kata Shikadai dengan nada mengeluh lemas, menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terlalu berat

Shikamaru memejamkan mata, keringat dingin sudah mengalir deras di wajah dan lehernya. dia membayangkan Temari sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan siap menghempas mereka dengan kipas raksasa, waahh gawat,_ Kami-sama, tolong lindungi aku dari istriku!_

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita rahasikan ini? kan ibu tidak tahu, hehehehe...!" kata Shikamaru, malah terkekeh tidak jelas.

"_Oyaji_, kalau kita bohong, nanti ibu bakal menghempas kita keluar rumah. tahu sendiri kan ibu gimana?" ketus Shikadai, sorot emeraldnya menatap tajam-tajam ke sang ayah.

_Duhh_, mata Emarld itu... seolah-olah Shikamaru seperti sedang di tatap sungguhan oleh Temari, dasar merepotkan.

"Haaahh... mau bagaimana lagi? ini kan hari Orang tua dan anak! masa ayah membiarkanmu sendirian? lagipula kita ikut acara itu untuk memeriahkan kan?" kata Shikamaru.

"Iya sih, tapi masalahnya pada ibu"

Shikadai menghela nafas berat. mau gimana lagi ya...

Mengingat Kompetisi makan tadi sudah di juarai oleh keluarga Akimichi. yaahh... sebenarnya tidak mengejutkan sih, ChoCho dan paman Choji memang jagonya urusan makan. tapi sepertinya, mereka ikut lomba tadi karena ada tujuan, entah apa itu. Shikadai sih tidak mau berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan. dan terima kasih pada Boruto yang mengetahui ada kecurangan di balik kompetisi tersebut, sehingga Shikamaru menemukan pelakunya dan langsung menegur si nenek dan anak-bapak gendut tersebut akibat perbuatannya.

Akhirnya, dua pemilik marga Nara tersebut sampai ke halaman depan rumah. mereka

Terdiam

Diam dan gugup...

Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Temari yang membuka pintu dan melihat suami-anaknya begini?

_Bayangkan... _

_Bayangkanlah..._

_Kipas, sorot mata si Putri Suna yang menyala merah, dan hempasan angin..._

"Ja-jangan khawatir, Shikadai! semua akan baik-baik saja!" Shikamaru bersikeras, walau mimik wajahnya sudah menunjukkan gejala ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Shikadai langsung cemberut. ayahnya mungkin memang jenius, tapi dia bakal mendadak bodoh kalau sudah berhadapan dengan istrinya, dasar merepotkan...

Pintu di buka pelan-pelan, Shikamaru dan Shikadai masuk dan hendak melepas sepatu mereka-

**"Kemana saja kalian?"**

_*DEEEGHHH!_

Panjang umur!

Sayup-sayup aura mengerikan dari sosok ibu bersurai pirang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, menatap tajam-tajam pada dua lelaki Nara yang nampak gemetaran. lihatlah, saking gemetarnya Shikamaru sampai tidak tahu apa dia sudah sampai rumah atau belum.

"Kalian ini ada apa? tingkah kalian seperti ketakutan?" tanya Temari.

"Eehhh! eehh se-sebenarnya..." Shikamaru tidak tahu harus berucap apa. matanya melirik ke Shikadai, seperti ingin menyuruh _'cepat jelaskan pada ibumu!'_

Shikadai gugup sendiri. "Eehh ki-kita... eehh... _Oyaji_ habis pulang kerja!" ucapnya, lantang.

Shikamaru langsung tepuk jidat. _Shikadai... ayolah yang serius!_

"Hehh? Temari semakin heran.

"Maksud ibu, kenapa kau dan ayah seperti habis melakukan sesuatu? kalian tampak lesu hari ini"

"Tenang! tenang! kita baik-baik saja! hahahah!" Shikamaru mencoba santai meski keringatnya sudah banjir sampai menetes ke lantai. "Aku dan Shikadai ketemu di jalan dan langsung pulang bersama, kebetulan saja! hahahahha...!"

"Oooh?"

Tapi Temari makin menyipit curiga. manik emeraldnya melihat bentuk perut mereka berdua. terlihat berisi, tidak seperti biasanya. mustahil bagi suami dan anaknya pulang kerumah dalam keadaan begitu. mau makan saja mereka masih suka malas-masalan dulu.

_Aneh, Suami dan anakku kan gak gemuk begini-_, pikir Temari.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, sebaiknya kalian segera mandi dulu" ujar Temari.

**"WAAAAA! MAKAAAN!?"** Shikamaru dan Shikadai langsung mundur, punggung mereka menyandar ke pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru dan Shikadai mulai ketakutan, wajah mereka hampir separuh ungu, mengingat lomba tadi mereka sudah memakan porsi dalam jumlah besar, bahkan sampai Semifinal pun, mereka kalah dan terbaring di unit kesehatan dengan perut menggembung seperti balon.

"Hmmhphh! mhMHMMHm...!" Shikadai dan Shikamaru menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tapi mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah ungunya.

"Kalian ini!" Temari mulai kesal, tingkah anak dan suaminya semakin mencurigakan.

"Memangnya kalian ini kenapa sih!? tadi ku bilang makan malam sudah siap, kalian seperti ketakutan! memangnya habis ngapain tadi!?" tanya dia.

Shikamaru dan Shikadai menggeleng berbarengan. lihat, tetesan keringat dingin sudah membasahi lantai depan pintu.

Temari geram, Ayah dan anak ternyata sama-sama bikin merepotkan.

**"AYO NGAKU! HABIS NGAPAIN KALIAN TADI!?"** teriak Temari, kedua tangannya sudah siap memegang Kipas.

"HIIEEE!"Shikamaru dan Shikadai langsung putih. ingin rasanya buru-buru kabur dari rumah.

"Te-Temari! bukan apa-apa! sungguh!" kata Shikamaru.

"KALAU KALIAN TIDAK JUJUR, JANGAN HARAP MALAM INI KALIAN BAKAL TIDUR DIDALAM KAMAR!" kata Temari, mulai dalam _mode on_ emak-emak ganas.

"Ka-kami...! kami habis makan bu!" kata Shikadai.

_Aduh! Shikadai!_

Shikamaru lunglai di tempat.

**"HAAAHH!? KALIAN HABIS MAKAN!?**" Temari ngamuk lagi.

Shikadai menutup mulutnya, dia keceplosan!

"Temari... Temari sayang... tenang dulu ya sayang..." Shikamaru mencoba tenang, sengaja pakai embel-embel_ 'sayang'_ biar sang istri luluh dalam kalimat rayuan sang suami.

Tapi yang terjadi, Temari langsung menjitak kepala suaminya.

"Gak usah sayang-sayangan! dasar kalian menyebalkan! ayah dan anak sama saja! ngapain kalian ikut lomba makan di luar kalau di rumah sudah disiapkan banyak makanan haaaaaahh!" teriak Temari, sekarang kipasnya sudah di buka.

"Hari ini kan hari orang tua dan anak! aku dan Shikadai cuma ikut memeriahkan saja kok! sungguh! tadi... tadi kita masuk Semifinal ya! Shikadai!?" Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke sang anak.

"Ta-tapi... kami berdua kalah" jawab Shikadai.

**"HAAAHH!? KALIAN KALAH!?"** Temari makin meledak.

Tubuh Shikamaru dan Shikadai mendadak putih semua.

Temari tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya mereka berdua ikut kompetisi tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. terlebih, Shikamaru dan Shikadai nampaknya berusaha berbohong. urat amarahnya sudah terlihat jelas di jidat, Temari benar-benar dibuat kesal.

"Kami enggak kalah kok! cuma terhenti di Semifinal!" Shikamaru berucap gemetaran.

"Tapi, itu kan sama saja kalah, _Oyaji_" sambung Shikadai.

"SEBAGAI GANTINYA KALIAN WAJIB MAKAN MALAM SAMPAI HABIS DAN JANGAN SISAKAN SATUPUN NASI DI PIRING! MENGERTI!?" Temari meledak-ledak.

Shikamaru dan Shikadai jatuh di tempat.

_Sudah berakhir dunia ini..._

Mereka berdua duduk di dekat meja dan mengambil sumpit, kemudian berusaha makan sekuat mungkin meski ruang isi perutnya tak dapat lagi menampung. ayah dan anak mengunyah nasi dengan muka pasrah, lunglai, letih, lesu, lemah. sementara dari belakang, Temari menatap mereka berdua dengan sorot mata merah mengkilau seperti robot terminator.

Shikamaru dan anaknya bergidik ngeri ketakutan.

_Keluarga yang merepotkan ya?_

**EN****D**

* * *

**Halo! sebelumnya mohon maaf ya ini sebenernya ide dadakan, abis iseng rewatch episode Boruto, akhirnya kepikiran ada ide begini. langsung bikin aja deh, eheheh! terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
